


Lace

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Corsetry, Kitchen Sex, M/M, corset kink, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus needs someone to accompany him to a business-meeting, preferably a woman. But when Elena is out of town, who can replace her but Reno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

"I need Elena for a mission tonight." Rufus sounded particularly determined.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but she's not available right now."   
  
"Dammit, where is she? I need someone to escort me to a business meeting with...," he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "... someone from the Wutaian Triad."  
  
"Actually sir, she's kinda in outer space. We sent her to Rocket Town to help Cid Highwind with his research, don’t you remember?"  
  
"Fuck!" Tseng heard Rufus swear under his breath.  
  
"I can’t go without company, and bringing a male bodyguard is out of the question. They would never trust me then." Rufus went silent for a while, thinking hard. The next time he spoke, Tseng almost fell over laughing.  
  
"Do you think Reno would fit in one of Scarlet's old dresses?"  
  
"Really, sir, I’m pretty sure he doesn't have the... bust for that. But if you buy him something nice and skimpy, I’m sure he would look... nice. Just nothing pink. It would clash too much with his hair." Tseng couldn't keep back his laughter anymore, and Rufus chimed in from the other end of the line. A moment later they hung up, and Tseng called Reno.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Why the hell did I fucking agree to do something as stupid as this? Why do I fucking have to wax my goddamned legs, it's girly I tell you. And last time I checked I wasn't a girl, yo!" Reno was fuming, waving around a box of wax in one hand, and strips of fabric in the other.   
  
"Me? In a dress? Who the hell thought about that? And wax? It’s torture, I tell you. Why can't I just shave?"  
  
"Mr. Shinra ordered it, so you will comply. And you need to wax, shaving doesn't give as good a result. And you might cut yourself. We can't have you looking like a cheap tart, now can we?" Tseng grabbed the wax from Reno and started applying it to his legs. He fastened the strips, and stepped away.  
  
"Now you just tear them off." Reno ripped the strip off, waited two seconds, and screamed. Somehow Tseng had managed to stuff his fingers in his ears during the short while Reno had been too shocked to scream, and was smiling wickedly. Reno threw the container of hot wax after Tseng, and yelled.  
  
"Get the fuck out!" When Tseng slinked out and closed the door after himself, Reno limped over to the cabinet and got his razor.   
  
"Dammit, I don't care what Shira want. If I don’t look good enough, they can rent a proper who---escort, and leave me alone. Why do I always get the stupid missions, yo?" He shaved his legs, and rinsed off. Then he realized the rest of him could need a fix-up. Fifteen minutes later he walked into the small bedroom beside Tseng's office, only a towel covering him.  
  
Tseng sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and chin resting on an arm supported on a knee. His foot was following the rhythm of a song on the radio. His smile made Reno feel nervous. What were his two insane bosses up to now?  
  
Tseng reached behind himself, and produced a paper-bag. From what Reno could make out, it was from of the upper-level fashion boutiques for women in town. Tseng wiggled the bag between his fingers, and eyed Reno suggestively.  
  
"Want to see what Rufus picked out for you?" Reno reached for the bag, and almost dropped his towel. When Tseng leered and whistled, Reno blushed.  
  
"Dammit boss, don't do that. It's not professional."  
  
"I'm not feeling all that professional today. We're dressing you up in women’s clothes after all. Allow me a little indulgence, eh? After all, you are quite handsome."  
  
"Boss!" Reno had known for a while that Tseng was gay, but he had never really felt like he was the object of his lust. He wasn't sure if he disliked it, or not.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Straight as an arrow. But take a look in the bag now." He held it out, and Reno grabbed it quickly, keeping the towel firmly in place. He sat down beside Tseng and opened the bag. Inside was something made out of green and black fabric. It looked expensive, and when he touched it, he felt the coolness of silk under his fingers.   
  
He pulled the dress from the bag, held it up to the light and whistled. Stupid Rufus, he had really spent a fair amount of money on making Reno look good as a woman. The dress was a black cheongsam lined with emerald green details. Gold embroidery was scattered all over the fabric. It was tacky in a very expensive way.  
  
Reno noticed there was still more in the bag, and pulled out several other items. There was make-up, and Reno had to laugh at the mental image of Rufus going around picking out colours matching the dress. Most likely he had paid someone to do it though. There were stockings; black lace hold-ups, and even underwear. Reno picked up the fragile lace between two fingers and scowled at the item. He wasn't even sure what everything was. There was one thing he recognized though; a corset. He had seen enough women in one to appreciate the curves it could give even the lankiest of frames. He also feared he couldn't get it on by himself, that he would have to get Tseng to help him. Aw, dammit. He'd at least try, before he sunk that low. He scooped up all the items, and headed for the bathroom again.   
  
"Stay here," he commanded Tseng. "If I need you're help, I'll holler, yo." He slammed the door after himself, dropped the clothing and the make-up on the counter. He supported himself on the edge and stared into the mirror. He hated the fact that Rufus and Tseng treated him as a stupid, uneducated street-kid. He always got put on this kind of mission, the kind none of the other Turks would ever be asked to do. Well, he'd fucking show them.   
  
He picked the black lace up and stared at it. He could only guess where that went. The stockings weren't a problem, so he started with those. He sat down on the toilet and pulled the silky fabric up his shaved legs. It felt oddly...nice. When he had pulled up both of the stockings he realized it was the kind that needed to be held up by a garter belt. That explained the piece of fabric he hadn't realized was what. He reached over to the counter and pulled it to him. He fastened it around his waist and secured the stockings to it. He had seen it on enough women to figure out how it worked.   
  
When he stood, he realized he'd forgotten to put on underwear. Well, damned. He pulled the panties over the stockings and garter-belt. It couldn't be that important, now could it? He laughed when he realized that Rufus had gotten him a lace thong. Well, well.  
  
The next item on the list was the corset. He figured he could manage on his own if he tried hard, since he was so skinny that he really didn't need to lace it up that hard. And being quite nimble had it's positive sides. He fastened the front of the black satin corset, and grabbed the lacing in the back. He pulled it as taught as he could, and looked in the mirror. It needed some more tightening, so he pulled a bit harder. That was better. His reflection in the mirror sported almost a womanly waist. A bit flat in the chest area, but well, he'd seen women like that too.   
  
He snickered at his reflection, as he had just imagined how Rude would have looked in the same attire if he had gotten the mission. He guessed that was the downside of being the smaller of the Turks. When their token female was away, he had to play the part. He kinda looked hot though. He'd never imagined, but somehow the underwear didn't look too silly on him. The corset was cut straight enough to work for a man, as did the rest too. He just looked very delectable in that way the kids at some of the more gothy clubs in town did.   
  
He wondered how the dress would look over the rest of the attire. He picked it up from the counter and held it in front of himself. Damned, that made him feel like a girl. He pulled the down the zipper in the back, and pulled it over his head. The fit as perfect, and he noticed the Rufus had a picked a version with slightly longer, flared arms than the usual cut sported. They hid Reno's muscled upper arms, and helped the illusion of femininity. Reno pulled up the zipper, again his agility made it able for him to pull it all they way up himself.  
  
He stared at his mirror-image. From his chin down, the illusion was perfect. But what he was going to do with his shaggy hair-do he really didn't know. He studied his face, wondering if there really was a way to make it look more feminine. He had learned simple disguise-techniques back in basic training, but that really wasn't the same as applying make-up. He went through the make-up to see what he had to work with. There was a crimson lipstick, a mascara, an eyeliner, some eye-shadow and some foundation. He threw the foundation away, he figured his skin looked good enough the way it was. The rest he experimented with until he was fairly satisfied. The person in the mirror looked nothing like the loudmouth Reno of the Turks anymore. Well, except from the mop of hair. He didn't know what to do about that and stared helplessly until he realized he was in Tseng's bathroom, and that someone that pedantic about their hair had to have hair-products somewhere. He ducked under the sink, and rummaged through the cabinet. He had been right, there was both hair-spray and gel. He took some of the gel and applied in his hair, pulling it back in a tight ponytail. The gel slicked the spiked hair to his scalp, completely transforming his hair-do. He braided the rest of the hair into a thin, tight braid that he looped and secured to the base, giving him a sophisticated, but somewhat strict look. He was satisfied, but oddly amused at how ladylike he could actually look with some care.   
  
He eyed himself one last time in the mirror, and fixed some minor details before feeling he had done as good as he could. Now, he just needed to see what Tseng thought. And find some shoes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Reno opened the door to the bedroom and poked his head through the doorway. Tseng was still sitting on the bed, watching the small television-set in a corner, and he paid no attention to Reno as he walked into the room. Only when Reno was right beside him he looked up.  
  
Tseng didn't know what he had expected, but what was standing beside him wasn't it. Reno looked amazing, and was standing with on hip cocked and his arm resting on it. Tseng would’ve drooled, if he hadn't been as gay as he was. Well, he knew Reno was under there, but he looked so much like a woman that Tseng felt confused. It was hot in a weird way, and he really didn’t know what to think. The only thing that saved him from embarrassing himself by stuttering, was the fact that he remembered the shoe-box that had been delivered with the clothing. He pulled it out from under the bed, and handed it to Reno.   
  
"Shoes. Put them on." In the box was a pair of sandals that would lace up along his calves. They had heels but nothing too high. He sat down on the bed again and pulled the shoes on. He then stood up and walked around a bit. They were practical enough for him to be able to walk normally. The dress had splits on both sides to the middle of his thighs, and the fabric swished around as he walked.  
  
"Think Shinra will appreciate all my hard work, yo?" Reno leered in a very non-feminine way and cocked his hip, making lewd gestures at Tseng.   
  
"I..I'm sure he will. But you might want to keep your mouth shut if you don't want to give yourself away during the meeting."  
  
"Aw, Tseng, you bastard." Reno stuck his tongue out at Tseng. The sight of that pink tongue slipping out between crimson lips quickened Tseng's pulse. He really had to get rid of Reno soon, if he wanted to keep his libido in check and his sanity in one piece. As he walked behind Reno out the door, that need only amplified; Reno's ass looked amazing in a dress.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A knock on the door broke Rufus' concentration.   
  
"Come in." Tseng popped his head through the door.  
  
"Oh, you're finished dressing him up? We should get ready to go soon." Rufus got ready to stand up, but stopped mid-pose when someone slipped past Tseng and into the room.   
  
"Sorry, sir, I just didn't want to stand in the hallway anymore. People were staring, yo." If the person hadn't talked Rufus would never have recognized him as Reno. Well, the bright red hair was still there, but it didn't look nearly as wild as usual. For a moment he just stared, still halfway crouched over his desk. Then he collected himself and stood up straight, patting down any wrinkles in his suit.  
  
"Well done. You actually had me wondering if the Turks had gotten a new member that I didn't know about. I see everything fit properly. Your file must have been updated quite recently." Rufus felt proud that he managed to sound so professional, even though he had been quite shocked.  
  
Reno smiled slightly, before deciding on something. He clutched his hands together in front of himself, and gave Rufus a deep bow.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Shinra. Everything fit to perfection. I am most pleased with your choices, they all look very beautiful. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Reno couldn't really make his voice sound feminine, but he could soften it enough to sound like a low alto.  
  
Apparently Reno was a better actor than he had ever let on. Rufus' and Tseng's collective jaws dropped open.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"This is the place." Rufus and Reno was sitting in a limo, staring at a shabby-looking gambling venue.   
  
"Please behave, and play your role. If you see something you might feel would compromise our security, please do tell me if you have the opportunity. If not, you are to act at your own discretion."  
  
"Yes, sir." Reno almost felt naked without his EMR, but somewhere along the way to where they were now, Rufus had asked his driver to stop and sent him into a shop. The uniformed man had returned with a package and handed it to Rufus, before continuing the drive. Rufus had told Reno that he knew they wouldn't replace his usual weapon, but the at least it was something; he handed him two deadly sharp hair pins and a concealable dagger. The pins he placed in his hair, and the dagger was strapped to his upper arm under one of the sleeves of the dress.  
  
As they stepped out of the car, Rufus slung an arm over Reno's shoulders, pulling him close. Reno placed one of his own around Rufus' waist. He plastered a fake, gentle smile on his face.  
  
Rufus knocked on a door, and a small hatch opened. An eye peeked out at them.  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"Shinra. I have an appointment with Mr. Xìu."  
  
"One minute." The man disappeared, but returned after a while, letting them both in. He searched Rufus, but missed the ankle-gun. Reno's disguise seemed to be a success, and the guard only looked him over, apparently not seeing anywhere Reno could have hidden any weapons. Even most of the other customers didn't seem to take notice of him, and the few that did just gave him appreciative looks.  
  
They were led through the locale, and through a closed door at the opposite end of it. Inside smoke lay heavily in the air, and Reno smelled more than plain tobacco in the smoke. Around several small tables men in suits were gambling, each with one or more girls at their arms. He realized why no-one really took notice of him. There were more whores in the room than in the red light districts of Junon and Midgar added up. Compared to all of them, he actually looked quite classy and sophisticated. He smiled, and clung to Rufus' arm in a perfect mimicry of the other females, and even some pretty men, in the room. He smiled lovingly up at Rufus, clutching his bicep with a gloved hand. He had decided gloves were a good thing, as they hid the veins on his hands, and the strength in them. The free hand flicked the fan that had been hanging around his wrist open. He fanned himself, half hiding his face behind it.  
  
In the innermost corner of the room Rufus stopped, and gave a curt bow to a short, dark-haired man.   
  
"Xíu." The stood and bowed back to Rufus.  
  
"Shinra. Good evening." Rufus pulled out a chair, and bade Reno sit, before seating himself.  
  
"Who's your lady-friend? Such a pretty little thing." Xíu winked at Reno.  
  
"This lady is Afra. She's my lucky charm."  
  
"Ah, we all have one. Here is mine. Shreya!" A tiny, dark-skinned woman trailed over to him, and gave him a kiss.   
  
"We are winning today, master. The Lady is looking down at us."  
  
"Ah, no business in front of customers. Come, sit. Converse with Mr. Shinra's lady."  
  
"Oh, but that will be difficult. Afra does not speak. Much. Someone tried cutting her throat when she was a child, and somehow it ruined her vocal chords. She's gotten very good with her hands though." Rufus paused. "Sign-language, you know."  
  
Reno whacked Rufus on the arm with the fan, and Xìu laughed out loud.  
  
"No-one told me you were this funny, Shinra. Maybe it will prove fortuitous to do business with you even though I had my doubts. But first, let's play a round. Please nigiri."   
  
The game ended in Rufus losing by two moku.   
  
"Good game. For a foreigner."  
  
"Actually, Mr. Xíu. That's one of our problems. I’m not the foreigner here, you are. This is Shinra-territory, and you have been encroaching on it. I do not like it." Rufus didn’t appreciate unnecessary dawdling, and decided it was time for business now.  
  
"Easy, easy. We're not doing anything you wouldn't be doing yourself if you still had the finances for it. It's not our problem you lost it."  
  
"I more than have the finances, I just don't have the people. But that's not the problem. I had an agreement with your predecessor that I would not enter his territory, as he would not mine. I hope we can get an agreement of the like set up between us too."  
  
"Now why should I agree to that? I've had no business with you earlier, I owe you nothing, and I have not even decided if I like you. As they say; What's in it for me?"  
  
"What's in it for you, you ask? I and mine will leave you to your business in the areas agreed upon. On the other hand, if you do not agree to it, we will make life living hell for you, that much I can promise you." Rufus' glare was serious, and Reno wouldn't have liked to be the one on the receiving end of that. Xìu slammed his fist down on the table, and swore loudly.  
  
"Watch your mouth, you bastard. I do not take easy to threats. Men!" Several big, muscular guys crowded around the table, gathering in a half moon behind Xìu. Guns protruded from shoulder-holster on several of them.  
  
Reno huddled closer to Rufus, hiding behind the fan, in a perfect mockery of fear.  
  
"Xìu! See what you did, you scared her. There's is no need to go showing off like that, I'm sure we can discuss this without threats of violence." He slid an arm around Reno, pulling him into what seemed like a loving embrace, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Keep your eye on the woman for me. Xìu has a gun pointed at me under the table, but I’m returning the favour. As long as none of you do something stupid, we're at a stale-mate." Reno nodded, and rested his head on Rufus' shoulder. He fanned himself, and placed a hand on Rufus' thigh, slightly kneading the muscle under it. Nothing but an illusion of need, he told himself. He didn't enjoy the heat that seeped through the glove he was wearing, the heat from where he was pressed against Rufus, or the fact that Rufus felt so hard against him. No, not at all.   
  
The hand automatically slid up a bit, closer to Rufus' groin before he caught himself, and stopped. A slight blush crept up in his cheeks, but the hand stayed put.  
  
"Rest assured, my dear. I'm sure Mr. Xìu will agree to keep things civil as long there are women present. Right?" The look in Rufus' eyes as he stared at Xìu conveyed everything he thought.  
  
"For a redhead that little thing of yours sure is fragile. I would have thought you preferred something more bold. Like my Shreya. Look, she hasn't even moved." Which was true, Shreya hadn't even flinched.  
  
"Do you stoop as low as to taunt me for my taste in women when you run out of other insults?" Rufus laughed a little while Xìu scowled.  
  
"Be assured, Afra is much tougher than she looks. She's more than proved her worth to me in the past."  
  
"Heh, worth in bed, I suppose. She looks too frail to be to any other use."   
  
"How certain are you of that?" The smirk on Rufus’ face told Reno that his boss was planning something.  
  
"What do you mean?" Xìu’s eyebrows drew together in a scowl. He didn’t trust Rufus Shinra.  
  
"Would you care to make a bet? If my Afra can beat whoever you chose of your own people in a hand-to-hand battle, will you relinquish your stakes in my territory? Of course, the same goes for me. If she loses, I'll leave you to your business, whatever it may be,"  
  
Xìu looked Reno up and down again, wondering if he had missed out on anything. But no, all he saw a pretty, red-haired woman who was slightly tall and flat-chested. But nothing in her actions had led him to believe that she was anything but Rufus' paid companion. Even the slight coquetries told about someone that did that particular thing as work. It would be an easy win, especially if he got to choose who was going to beat her up---ehm, fight her.   
  
"OK, Mr. Shinra. If your toy fights Chang over here," he pointed over his shoulder at a large man, "and wins I'll pack my stuff and move back to Wutai. If she loses, your territory is mine."  
  
"Agreed." The two men shook hands.  
  
"What kind of rules are we operating with? You choose." Rufus smiled at Xìu. He knew what he was going to go with.  
  
"No rules, except first blood wins. Ok?"  
  
"Indeed." Rufus leaned over and whispered to Reno.  
  
"Take him out, but don't kill him." Reno nodded and got to his feet.  
  
Tables and chairs were moved to form a square slightly larger than a normal boxing-ring. People gathered round, and the rumour about what was going on quickly spread. People started betting on who was going to win. Most supported Chang, but some seemed to think Reno had to have some trick up his sleeve, since he didn’t seem worried at all. Him and Chang were standing in the middle of the square. Chang was bouncing up and down, his arms held high in a standard boxing stance. Reno had cocked his hip again, and rested a slim arm on it. He couldn't have looked less interested if he tried.  
  
Xìu appointed a judge, and when he gave the go-ahead, Chang charged Reno. Reno sidestepped easily, several times, just toying with Chang. He didn’t even break a sweat, and what he did next, no-one, not even Rufus could make out properly. The only thing they saw as the result. Reno was standing behind Chang, holding him in an arm-lock. His blade was at Chang's throat, and a small drop of blood trickled down along it from where the tip just barely had pierced his skin. Reno let go and kicked Chang in the ass so he fell over forwards.  
  
"You lose." Rufus walked over to Reno, all the while staring at Xìu.  
  
"But she cheated. She had a knife." Xìu was stuttering, and his face was starting to turn red.   
  
Rufus bent over Chang and pulled a gun from under his shirt.   
  
"Are you saying he wouldn't have used this if he'd gotten the chance? And you were the one to set down the rules. By your own rules she did not cheat."  
  
"But, but, but... You tricked me!"  
  
"I did not. I told you fair and square that she's proven her worth for me before. You chose not to believe it. Are you not man enough to stick to your word? I'm sure a lot of your customers here," Rufus made a sweeping motion with his hand indicating the crowd around them. "Would not appreciate to find that you are the kind of man that goes back on his word." Several of the persons indicated nodded and started collecting their belongings. If the owner of the establishment proved to be untrustworthy, they would not stay.  
  
"I...I...I..." Xìu continued stuttering.   
  
"I promised." He hung his head, defeat clearly written on his face.  
  
"I will keep my word." Several of the nervous customers settled down slightly.  
  
"Will you give me some time to settle me business?" The pleading tone really didn’t suit the proud man, and Rufus relented.  
  
"Of course. I am not unreasonable. One month. Contact me before that. Now, I will take my leave. Please enjoy the remainder of the evening." Rufus turned his back to leave, trusting Reno to keep an eye on their surroundings; and good was that. When they had nearly gotten to the door one of Xìu's men tried pulling his gun on them. Reno swirled around, pulling the pins from his hair and throwing them with precision. The sharp metal didn't stop until it stood fast in the goon's hand, and he was screaming in pain.  
  
When Rufus and Reno disappeared out the door, they heard Xìu chastising the wounded man loudly for doing something that would diminish his honour. So he was a man of his word after all.  
  
As soon as they left the building, they started running. Rufus had sent the driver away, as he hadn't known how long negotiations would take; and this was really not an area of town you tried finding a taxi in. Several blocks up the road they stopped to catch their breath, and while bent over double, resting his hands on knees, Rufus started laughing.  
  
"What?" Reno eyed his boss.  
  
"That didn't go at all like I had planned it. But damned if it didn't work. You're brilliant, Reno! Such a good little girl." Reno hadn't really ever seen his boss that elated, or heard him speak so informally to him before, and he had to smile.  
  
"Maybe I should quit the Turks, and apply to drama school?" He arranged his limbs in an exaggeratedly feminine pose.  
  
"Oh, don't you dare, I need your skills." Rufus was so happy about having pulled of such a stunt, and actually succeeded, that he allowed himself to relax the mask he usually put on.  
  
"What, my skills with my hands?" Reno snickered.  
  
"Well, I'm not complaining about those, but I did mean your acting skills. And maybe that brawling-in-a-dress skill." Rufus leered.  
  
"What, you mean you like these?" Reno waved his hands in front of Rufus' face, so high on adrenaline he really didn't think his actions through.  
  
"Indeed. They are such nice hands, warm even through leather." Rufus grabbed one of his gloved hands, and licked across the leather covering the palm. Rufus’ other hand rested on the wall beside Reno's face, supporting his weight as he leaned in.  
  
"Wha...?" Reno snapped his hand back against his chest and blushed.  
  
"Are you... Are you gay?" The question just popped out, before he could think it through.  
  
"No. I'm bi. Do you have a problem with that?" Rufus' face was inches away from Reno's, and he was leering.  
  
"Nooo... Not really. But I'm not, so why did you do that?"  
  
"Oya, so sure of himself. I just want a taste. You look really good like that, hair all ruffled and cheeks matching your hair. You're a bit short of breath, is the corset too tight? I'm impressed you could run in it at all." Having Rufus so close was not especially calming, and Reno realized his breathing really was a bit fast. That might explain why he was feeling a bit dizzy, and he sagged against the wall.  
  
"Actually, I think I might need to get it off. It's a bit constricting."  
  
"Oh yes." Rufus backed away, moment apparently over.  
  
"I had Tseng send a change of clothes for you over to my place. It's closer than the office. Follow me." Together they walked the streets towards Rufus' temporary home, Reno again playing the role of girlfriend, keeping men on the street from making lewd suggestions. Their sides bumped together with every step, and Reno felt extremely aware of the heat emanating from Rufus. Why he was reacting like that to him now, when he'd never done so before, he had no idea. It might have been because most missions they had gone on together in the past had been much more serious that this ludicrous one, back when Rufus had been suffering the Geostigma and everyone still blamed them for much of the destruction that had plagued Gaia.  
  
Now things had settled, and episodes like this were becoming more common. The mood between all of the old employees of the ShinRa Electric Company had become lighter, and they spent more time together in a purely social fashion. It was in these last months that Reno had found out that Tseng was gay, that Elena had wanted to become a scientist when she was a young child, but had pushed that dream to the background to follow her sister, and Rude wished he had a large family. Rufus had still managed to keep a professional distance though, they would still risk their lives to protect him, but they really knew nothing about him. The peek of the man behind the mask that Reno had just gotten was nothing like he had imagined him to be in private. Quick-witted, lewd, sensual and slightly perverted. The way he pulled Reno against him, was a bit more intimate than it needed to be, and Reno didn't actually dislike it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The receptionist in Rufus' building handed him a package, which Reno guessed was his clothes, as soon as they entered. Then he eyed Reno, measuring him from top to toe. The sneer on his face told everything about what he thought about him.  
  
"Now, Kai, didn't your mother raise you right? Staring is rude." Rufus' tone was so condescending and Kai's expression so shocked that when the elevator-doors opened Reno was laughing so hard he was nearly bending over double, and Rufus had to guide him into it.  
  
"Whe...Whe...Whe..."  
  
"Breath, Reno." Reno tried standing up straight, still laughing.  
  
"Difficult in a corset, yo. But, but…When did you catch a case of humour, boss?"  
  
"Sadly, I was born with it. They tell me it's fatal. Like life." Reno toppled over again, leaning on Rufus so he wouldn’t sag to the floor.  
  
"If you keep doing that, I might actually die, yo. I can’t breathe. Stop it."  
  
"But why, if having you laugh like that gives you a reason to grope me, I can't very well stop it, now can I?" Rufus' comments were starting to sound like Tseng's taunts after he had inadvertently revealed that he was gay, and Reno had blushed like mad. He blushed again now.  
  
"You know, that colour suits you. It makes you look all lickable." Reno smacked Rufus with the forgotten fan that dangled from his wrist, and then started laughing.  
  
"I need to get rid of this thing before I really do turn into a girl, yo." Now it was Rufus' turn to laugh.  
  
"Please don't. I think I prefer the male Reno, even though you look delectable in a dress. Such nice legs. I wonder what they would feel like wrapped around my waist in the heat of passion?" The sound that escaped Reno could only be described as a choked chortle.  
  
He decided he needed to change the subject, before he died from embarrassment.  
  
"Give me my clothes, yo.”  
  
"Two seconds, we're nearly up." The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ping, leading straight into Rufus' apartment. As soon as they closed behind them, Rufus handed Reno the package, and pointed him to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll make us something to eat, I suppose you must be famished by now." Rufus walked away, while Reno headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. He copied his position from earlier that evening, leaning against the edge of the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. He really didn't look like himself. His hair was slightly ruffled, the one braid hanging down over one of his shoulders. His make-up had smudged slightly, eyeliner darkening his look. He was breathing shallowly, mostly because of the corset, but somewhat because of the settling adrenaline-rush too.  
  
He wondered what Rufus really saw when he looked at him; a pretty girl or one of his male employees acting like one. What was really going on? Why were both Tseng and Rufus propositioning him? Did he send of some kind of vibe that said 'hit on me'? He stared at himself in the mirror. Was he really that girly? He had never even considered it before, he'd only dated women, and felt more than happy with that. His previous relationships had never lasted though, his job always scared them off. But maybe there had been something else that scared them away too? Damn, he was just making himself even more confused by thinking. He had to stop doing that.  
  
But when all was said and done, he was Reno of the Turks, and he wasn't afraid of anything. And when it came down to it, he never hesitated trying new things that fate threw his way. And if he didn't like it, he'd just never do it again. That was Reno in a nutshell. He smiled at himself, and sighed contently. Why angst over something that wasn't certain and hadn’t happened yet. He laughed, and continued to change his clothes.  
  
He reached for the zipper in the dress and pulled it down. He slipped the dress off his shoulders and it pooled at his waist. He then tried opening the corset, but quickly realized that the knot he had tied had ended up tangling. He couldn't get it open without seeing it, so he would need help. He sighed, and pulled the dress off. He dug his pants and shirt out of the bag and pulled them on, the shirt ended up just hanging from his shoulders as he couldn't be bothered buttoning it. He left his hair as it was, he would need a shower to fix that. Then he considered his make up, and ended up wiping off the lipstick. The eye-makeup he left as it was, since it seemed to be waterproof, and he couldn't get it off. There was nothing more he could do before he got the corset off and himself into a shower. He stuffed the dress in the bag, and he padded back into the living-room.  
  
Rufus was nowhere to be seen, so Reno started looking for the kitchen. He opened a door and it was the right room. Rufus was standing by a counter making something that smelled delicious. He must have heard Reno entering, because he started speaking.  
  
"You finished quickly. I would have thought---" He had been turning his head to look at Reno, but stopped in the middle of a sentence as he saw Reno leaning against the door-frame, his hands in his pockets and shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders, revealing the dark- coloured corset underneath.   
  
Rufus dropped the knife he had been holding, and it clattered as it hit the steel surface. Rufus turned completely to take in the sight that Reno presented properly. Why had he never realized he had a fetish for corsets before? Or maybe it was just Reno in a corset? The combination of the corset and the rumpled uniform was profoundly arousing.   
  
Reno noticed where Rufus was staring and looked down himself.  
  
"Couldn't get it off on my own. Seem to need some help, yo. Heh."  
  
"Leave it on while we eat? Please, indulge me in this." Rufus voice nearly broke when he spoke. Reno's eyebrow lifted in question, but he nodded and strolled into the kitchen.  
  
"Wha'cha makin'?" He inhaled the steam coming from a wok, and enjoyed the fragrance. It smelled really good.  
  
"Chop Suey. It's nearly done. Take a beer from the fridge if you want, and go sit in the living-room. I'll bring the food when it's finished. You can turn on the television and find something to watch." Rufus was concentrating on the food, but he noticed that Reno dipped a finger in the food, stuck it in his mouth and licked it clean.  
  
"'s good." Reno then headed for the fridge and pulled out two beers. He opened both, and placed one on the countertop beside Rufus as he left the room.  
  
As soon as Reno disappeared out the door, Rufus rested his head on his arms on the countertop. Dammit, why did Reno have to look like that? So luscious, so...fuckable. Rufus had teased Reno on purpose earlier on, and he hadn't seemed too averse to it, but he was still his subordinate. Fucking his employees blind wasn't on his list of duties as far as he knew. Too bad.  
  
One of his hands dropped to the bulge in his pants. Just the sight of Reno had been enough to get him hard. He rubbed himself slowly and moaned. Ever since Reno had rubbed his thigh back in the club his skin had been tingling, the feeling of every touch amplified. Reno was doing things to him he didn't even know someone could. Rufus was not a desperate man, but that red-head had torched a fire in him, and now it wouldn't go out.  
  
He realized he should tend to the food, but right now he didn't care more than to turn the stove off, and push the wok to the side with one hand. His attention then returned to his own arousal, and he popped the button in his pants and pulled down the zipper. His hand slipped inside and stroked over tender flesh. He wished it was Reno's hand, but for now his own had to do. Molesting his subordinate, however tempting, was out of the question. Competent people were so hard to come by, so he needed to keep the few he had. He also needed release, and this was the only way he figured he could get it right then and there.  
  
Completely engulfed in his own world he didn't notice Reno opening the door again, before a gloved hand settled over his own and a lean body pressed up against his own.  
  
"Is that because of me?" Reno hadn’t even hesitated in sliding up against Rufus as soon as he had realized what his boss was doing. The sounds he had been making, had gone straight to Reno’s groin, and when he realized further that he was possibly the reason for Rufus’ arousal he was floored.  
  
"Yeeeesss... Now please, move that hand. Or just move." Reno promptly swatted Rufus' hand away, and replaced it with his gloved one. He stroked it tentatively up and down Rufus' cock.   
  
"Harder. Like you would do yourself." Reno moaned, as being ordered around like that was indescribably hot. He put all his heart into getting Rufus off. Wanting to feel skin against his own, he brought his hand to his mouth, and used his teeth to pull the glove off. It fell to the floor as he returned his attention to Rufus. His free hand pulled at Rufus's shirt until it came loose from his pants, and then slipped under the fabric. He had forgotten that is was still gloved, and got frustrated. He removed the glove from that one too, before slipping it back. The feeling of warm skin under it felt wonderful, even though it felt harder, firmer to the touch that what he was used to in a lover. No soft curves, just hard expanses. His body told him not to think too much about it, skin is skin and sex is sex. And it had been too long since the last time he got some.  
  
His hand slipped around to Rufus' torso, all five fingers spreading out, enabling Reno to press his body even closer up against Rufus’ back. He rested his chin against the top of Rufus's back, closing his eyes, just relishing in the sounds and scents around him. Rufus smelled of an expensive fragrance, the pan of food that Rufus had hurriedly pushed away from the hot oven smelled of food, and Rufus was sighing and moaning under him. His ear was placed just right so that he could pick up on the rumbling in Rufus' chest as a growl ripped from him. All in all it was affecting Reno more than he had though it would, and he could feel himself getting hard.  
  
Rufus was bracing himself against the counter, head drooping down between his shoulders. His eyes had closed and he pushed back against Reno. This was really a good example of the fact that no-one knew better what a man needed than another man. From the first tentative strokes Reno's handling of him had turned expert, and he was soon moaning. He clutched harder at the counter, his knuckles turning white, and he gritted his teeth trying to hold back. Even so, pleasure soon started pooling in the pit of his stomach, and his balls drew close to his body.  
  
Rufus tensed under Reno, and threw back his head in a silent scream. Come coated Reno's fingers in ribbons, and when Rufus fell forward again, Reno brought his fingers to his lips. His tongue slipped out between his lips to taste Rufus' come. It tasted salty, not especially good, nor disgusting. Like miso soup. He laughed.  
  
Rufus lifted his head from where it had been resting on his hands, and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Reno taste his seed, looking contemplative for a second, and then chuckled. He looked so innocent and exited that Rufus wanted nothing more than to ruin him. Taint him. Corrupt him. He pulled himself up from the counter and turned around, facing Reno. He backed him into the kitchen-wall behind him, and placed a hand at each side of Reno's head. He looked down, leering.  
  
"You should have just turned in the door, Reno. Now I want to... No, need to devour all that you are." He leaned in and licked along Reno's lower lip. By now Reno kind of figured what happened, happened.  
  
"Open." Reno obliged, and they locked lips in a searing kiss. Reno felt somewhat confused because he was being dominated so completely by Rufus, when he usually was the one in control. It felt weird, but not unpleasant, and he did relinquish control to Rufus in the end, and he sank back against the wall.   
  
Rufus' hands tore at his shirt, pulling it from his shoulders, It fell to the floor silently. Then his hands stroked all over the skin that wasn't covered by the corset. His fingers slid gently down along Reno's arms, to caress the soft skin at his wrists. Reno moaned into Rufus' mouth; this man-on-man thing really wasn't that bad so far. Then Rufus moved, licking and biting along Reno's jaw up to his ear. He licked the contour of the shell once, before continuing downwards. His hands were keeping Reno's in place by his side, even as he dropped lower. Just above the lining of the corset Reno's nipples were tempting him. He licked his way down to one, and gently nipped at it. Reno was apparently very sensitive, as the sounds that action tore from him was nothing less than delectable.   
  
Reno started straining against Rufus's hold, wanting to participate, but the corset restricted his movements and he also had to concentrate on breathing properly. He'd never felt quite like that before. The need to concentrate heightened the sense of touch, but dulled his hearing and sight. Rufus tongue feathering over his skin sent spikes of pleasure through him, right to his groin. He was so hard it was almost painful, but Rufus seemed to be quite happy teasing his nipples for the time being. Reno smacked his head hard into the wall to distract himself from the overwhelming pleasure. When he heard the low thud, Rufus looked up, and saw Reno's face contorting in pain.  
  
"What did you do?" He let go of Reno, who brought one hand up to rub at the back of his head. The other came to rest suggestively at the front of his trousers.  
  
"Nothing really. But now that I have your attention; Other parts of me want to join in on the fun." Rufus chuckled, and kissed Reno hungrily. When he let go again, he was smiling.  
  
"I'll have to see if I can't get something done about that." He dropped to his knees, so that the zipper in Reno's pants was level with his face. He popped the button, and pulled the zipper open. When the trousers dropped down from one of Reno's hips, it revealed the black lace underwear that Rufus had bought mostly as a joke. Oh, Reno really was dutiful when he needed to be. Rufus growled and buried his face in the front of the corset for a moment, relishing in the satiny feel of the fabric against his cheek. In the end he pulled Reno's pants completely off.  
  
He noticed that Reno had somehow managed to get the underwear on outside the straps of the garter-belt. He decided he'd thank providence for that one. He pulled the piece of lace down, revealing Reno's hard cock standing to attention. When he had made Reno step out of his underwear and pants, Rufus sat back on his heels to take in the sight before him.   
  
Reno had his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. He was naked except for a sable corset and a pair of thigh-high stockings. One of his hand quickly dropped down to stroke his erection, the other scratching at the wall for something to hold on to.   
  
Rufus licked his lips, before diving in for his prize. He swatted Reno's hand away, and slipped the head of Reno's cock past his lips, taking in as much as he could. Then he pulled back, working his tongue along the vein on the underside, until he flicked it over the head, teasing at the slit.   
  
Both of Reno's hands flew down to tangle in Rufus’ hair. As Rufus' head bobbed back and forth, Reno got louder and louder, and he was more clawing at Rufus' shoulders than anything else. He banged his head against the wall again, using the dull, thumping pain as contrast to the pleasure, as the only thing grounding him. Rufus released him, but his hand still worked him, and smiled wryly up at him.  
  
"Stop that. If you need to come, come. And if you want pain, tell me, and I'll show you how to do it properly." When Reno heard Rufus' voice all husky, his knees buckled, and he sagged to the floor ending up eye to eye with Rufus.  
  
"Sorry, I seem to have stopped functioning. What're you doing to me, yo?"  
  
"Everything I want, it seems, since you’re not protesting. Come here." Rufus stood, and pulled Reno with him. He urged Reno towards his bedroom, and inside they collapsed on the large bed, limbs spread in every direction. Reno had a relaxed smile on his face.  
  
Rufus used the opportunity to drop down between Reno's legs, and unhook the stockings from the straps connection them to the garter-belt. One by one he rolled them down Reno's smooth legs, fingers trailing softy over skin. He threw them away, and climbed up Reno's body until they were face to face, and he looked down at Reno.  
  
"How far are you willing to take this?" He had to know now, because if things continued he wouldn't be able to stop. Reno opened one eye half-way, and cocked his head to one side.  
  
"I don't know, I'm new to all this, remember? But so far I ain't complaining, yo. If it continues to feel like this, you can pretty much do whatever you want." His hands came up to play with the hair at the nape of Rufus' neck, pulling him down into a kiss.  
  
"If you think you can handle it, I'll try to make things as pleasurable as possible for you. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," Reno nearly purred against Rufus' throat, before biting down gently. Rufus growled and ground their bodies together. Reno had somehow ended up twining his legs around Rufus' waist, and he got the answer to his earlier question. It felt so heavenly, that had it been anyone else he would've pushed into them right then and there.  
  
He did have the presence of mind to remember that it was Reno's first go at something like that, so he sat up on his knees between Reno's legs and reached under a pillow. He produced a vial of some oily liquid. He flipped open the lid, and emptied out some onto his hand. It heated a bit there, before he let it drip further down, onto the skin between Reno's legs.  
  
"Relax, and this might turn from uncomfortable to pleasurable in a short while." He circled Reno's opening with a slick finger, and pushed slowly in. Reno considered the feeling, found that it was actually kinda good, so he pushed back against the digit.  
  
"Easy. Don't strain yourself."  
  
"I ain't. Come on, I can take more." Having Reno so eager under him was wreaking havoc with Rufus' sense, and he quickly pushed a second finger in along with the first. Reno felt a bit more filled up, but it still didn't hurt like he had expected it to.   
  
"Is that all you can dish, yo?" Riling up the man that could fuck you over. literally, in a second might not have been the smartest thing Reno ever did, but he never regretted it.  
  
"Yeah? You think you can take it?" Rufus pushed another finger in with the two first, making certain it was well-slicked, but still having his doubts. He himself wouldn't have managed that without complaint. Reno seemed to like it though, and when Rufus pulled all three fingers nearly all the way out and then pushed back in, Reno arced up from the bed.  
  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..." Reno was clawing at the bedspread.  
  
"What? Did I hurt you?" Rufus was about to withdraw his fingers, but Reno’s protest was so vehement, that he left them where they were.  
  
"No fucking way. Do it again!" Rufus stared amazed down at Reno. He'd never before met someone able to adjust as quickly as Reno, and it simply astounded him. He started searching for that spot that he knew would drive Reno completely insane, and he knew instantaneously when he had found it. Reno screamed, and the limbs that had been somewhat spread out on the bed until that moment, all tried connecting with Rufus at the same time. Two hands settled on his shoulders, and pulled him down. The legs again twined around him.  
  
Face to face with Reno, he stared into clear aquamarine eyes.  
  
"Fuck me." Reno couldn't have been any clearer, and all that was left of Rufus' resolve to be gentle crumbled. He removed his fingers from Reno, replacing them with his cock at his entrance. Slowly he pushed in, but Reno apparently wouldn't have nothing of the sort. Using his legs around Rufus’ waist he forced him push all the way in in one smooth motion.  
  
"Dammit, Reno, You're going to be my downfall."  
  
"Shut up and move." Rufus could not believe the change in Reno, but he happily obliged. Slowly he pulled back out and thrust in again.  
  
"You can do better than that, you bastard." Reno was heaving for air, but still managed to rile Rufus up. Rufus snarled at him, but changed his pace to short, sharp thrusts, making Reno moan and writhe under him.  
  
The corset was obviously constricting Reno's breathing, and Rufus was slightly worried.   
  
"Want me to loosen it?"   
  
"No!" Reno's answer was so fervent that it startled Rufus, and it threw him off his rhythm.  
  
"Sorry. I meant, I like it, yo. There's something oddly erotic about having to concentrate on breathing and nothing else. So leave it." Rufus nodded, and quickly found his rhythm again. His hand slipped between them, and found Reno's cock. He stroked it to the cadence of his thrusts, pulling Reno along with him towards their shared pleasure.   
  
The position left him with little option as what to do, one hand supported his weight, the other stroked Reno's cock, but he wanted to touch Reno in other ways, so he let go of Reno just long enough to slip a hand under his back and lift him up. Rufus ended up with Reno sitting in his lap, knees on the bed on each side of Rufus' hips. He encircled Reno's cock with his hand, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Move, Reno." And Reno did, sliding up and down on Rufus’ cock while driving his own cock through his fist. The hand that Rufus now had free to use, roamed over Reno’s chest, playing over puckered nipples. It drifted down Reno's side, over the warm silk, and coasted right under the lining, touching skin. Then it drifted up to Reno's neck and pulled him into another kiss.  
  
Together they moved, grinding against each other, closing in on climax. Reno's eyes where closed and his breath so shallow Rufus had to wonder how he could get any oxygen at all. He seemed completely out of it, but he moved against Rufus with such natural-born grace that everything just felt perfect. Reno's arms came to rest gently around Rufus’ shoulders. He buried his face in the side of Rufus’ neck, biting and licking at soft skin, breath hot in Rufus’ ear.  
  
Reno so pliable and willing in his lap drove Rufus mad, and his roaming hand finally came to rest on Reno's hip, guiding their tempo, speeding it up slightly the more desperate they became.  
  
Reno came first, having been at it for the longest. His body shuddered in Rufus' grip, and sharp spikes of pleasure ripped through him, almost making him black out. Rufus’ neck muffled the scream that fell from his lips, as he tainted Rufus' hand and both their stomachs with come.  
  
Reno's body contracting around him, was enough to pull Rufus over the edge for the second time that evening. Inside Reno his cock pulsed, filling him with his seed. He encircled Reno in his arms, and fell back on the bed, pulling him with him.  
  
Together they lay there, trying to get their breath back, Reno's returning a bit slower than Rufus'.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes. But can you open the corset now?" Rufus nimble fingers made quick work of the knot, and he pulled at the lacing until it came loose. Reno opened the front, and threw it to the floor.  
  
"You seemed to like that corset?"  
  
"Yeah. I've never felt anything like that before. I think I might have just discovered a fetish I never knew I had. You mind if I keep it, yo?" Rufus laughed at Reno’s enthusiasm.  
  
"Not at all. But do be careful and don't get yourself hurt."  
  
"Hmph. I was kinda hoping you would be there to see to that." Reno blushed, but hid his face deeper in the nape of Rufus’ neck.  
  
"What? You mean you want me to fuck you again?"  
  
"Yup. Was nice. I like nice, yo." Reno was starting to sound sleepy, and Rufus didn't have the heart to push him away, so that night Reno fell asleep on top of Rufus, who was hugging him close.   
  
Rufus was thinking. He wasn't a very nice person. and everyone knew it. Including Reno. He used and abused people, and manipulated them as he saw fit. Reno didn't seem to care. Well, he was a Turk, so he couldn't care much anyway. Of course, things had calmed down since the Crisis and his illness, and they were supposed to be on the side of good. Well, on the side of ‘aren't-trying-to-rule-the-world-through-fear-anymore', but he still wasn't a nice person. He did what had to be done, and what suited him the best. For the time being, it suited him to be a hero, but he still had to deal with foreign mafia and gangs trying to steal his territory since they thought him weak. He didn't do it for the people living in the areas affected, even though they would arguably be better off with him as a landlord than a simple gangster, he did it for his own pride. He did it to restore his reputation in the underworld, which would in the end make legit business easier. The right connections made everything easier.  
  
But as long as Reno accepted what he was, why not? It most assuredly would be easier than trying to have a relationship with an outsider, for the both of them. Well, they in the end they just had to see what happened.  
  
At least he had to thank whoever it was that had sent Elena on a mission to space. No, wait. that had been him. Oh, well, he'd just have to thank Cid Highwind for taking her then.   
  
He sighed.  
  
Damn, he was hungry, but he guessed the dinner was ruined now. He licked one of the fingers Reno had soiled. Protein would have to do.  
  
~~~~End~~~~


End file.
